Forever and a day
by Jeda-Star
Summary: Hermione and Ron have been dancing around each other so they don't have to reveal their true feelings but when something unexpected happens there worlds along with anyone who knows them turns upside down. A hopefully good rh shipper. Rated r mainly for l
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hope you all like this. It's my favorite and the only good one out of all the crap fic's that I've written. It'll get better to I promised especially when I actually introduce the main plot. By the way I don't own any of the characters and I believe that the title of my story is also a movie or something so if it is then I don't own that either.  
  
Forever and a Day  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~  
  
I never knew I could feel so strongly for someone, especially at fifteen but the connection between us was like nothing I've felt before. Not like I've felt much in my short existence. Watching him show off on his Cleansweep five made butterflies erupt in my stomach and a lump grow in my throat.  
  
"I'm too young for this." I muttered to myself, as I turned back to my over the summer potion studying.  
  
"Too young for what?" A voice behind me asked.  
  
After a brief second of thinking the tree was talking (you never know in the wizarding world) I watched Ginny sit next to me. I mentally rolled my brown eyes. "Nothing. I was just talking to myself."  
  
"Sure you were." Ginny said sarcastically, "So you think Harry will notice me this year?"  
  
My jaw dropped, true Ginny had changed over the summer but the attitude was a new development. "Since when have you been so straightforward?"  
  
"It's my new attitude, like it?"  
  
"I suppose, but the question is. Will Harry like it?" Secretly I knew that Harry only loved Ginny in a sisterly way but why should I be the one to rain on her parade. I looked back up at Harry, the twins and HIM playing Qudditich. Christ! I can't stop thinking about him, even at night when I'm sleeping.  
  
"Ginny have you ever had a dream that felt truly real?" I asked, meekly.  
  
"It depends what were dreaming about? Or should I say who?" Ginny grinned, her eyes traveled up towards her brother.  
  
"Never mind!" I muttered, fiercely as color flooded my cheeks. I hid my head in my potion's book and busied myself with notes for school.  
  
"I don't know why you hide your feelings. You know Ron likes you. Hell I heard him confess it."  
  
Wait! Did she just say that he confessed it? "When.to who.why?" My mind was reeling with questions. Ginny smirked evilly at me. Oh shit! I just confessed one of my deepest secrets with him only meters away.  
  
"Well he said it in his sleep a couple of nights ago. After he started mumbling stuff that I couldn't understand. So I left."  
  
"Why were you in his room?" I raised an eyebrow at her and it was her turn to blush.  
  
"I.I don't remember." She stuttered quickly.  
  
"It wouldn't be a first." Someone laughed from behind Ginny. We both jumped and quickly spun around to see who it was. Ron! Shit! How long was he standing there?  
  
He looked away from Ginny to me. Don't smile.Don't smile.don't smi. Ron's face broke into his magnificent smile that lit up his whole face. Damn him! He always does this to me. Maybe it's time to give him a taste of his own medicine. I screwed my face into a brilliant smile and asked, "so did you have fun?"  
  
"Loads." He replied, still smiling he sat down on the grass entirely to close to me (not like I minded) "I saw you watching me." His smile grew and I swear it was touching the edges of his eyes.  
  
Smooth Granger! I sat there staring at him while he was on his broomstick completely oblivious to the fact that he might (and did) see me. "I.I just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt.yeah that's it hurt." Can you say "busted".  
  
"I'm glad you care about me." He said. Was it my imagination or did his voice just go an octave lower.  
  
"Well.umm."  
  
"Cat got your tongue." He whispered, his lips brushing against my ear. Where's a hole when I need one.  
  
"Hello! I'm still here!" Ginny yelled, as she covered her eyes, "If you're going to flirt could you at least wait for me to leave."  
  
Ron drew away from me, his ears a bright shade of pink. Never underestimate the power of a red head not to mention a Weasley. Ron slowly got to his feet never taking his eyes off me. Without another word he took off towards the house. "I don't know if I should thank you or slap you." I grumbled, slamming the potion book shut.  
  
"You liked that, didn't you?"  
  
"N.no It was quite.umm.annoying actually." Since when did I start to sound like Quirell?  
  
"Whatever you say." Ginny laughed, as she pulled herself off the ground and walked to the Burrow.  
  
This is going to be an interesting year by the looks of it.  
  
~*~  
  
Walking through the forbidden forest wasn't my idea of fun but I kept on walking further and further in.  
  
"It's about time you got here." A low voice said. Before I could turn around two pairs of strong arms wrapped around my waist. Twirling me around he started placing butterfly kisses on my neck.  
  
"Sorry." I mumbled, burying my head in the crook of his neck.  
  
"It's all right, you're here with me and that's all that matters." He pulled me closer to his chest and we held each other for awhile as the turmoil that I felt in the dream melted away. But soon the peaceful serene background turned into earsplitting screams. Red flames and black smoke filled the air ad several green flashes would be seen in the general direction of Hogwarts.  
  
"Ron! What's happening?" He just shrugged and took off towards the forest edge his hand in mine. We are almost there when at least four cloaked figures appeared in front of us. Their wands held at are chests. Ron gently pushed me behind him to shield me in case they attacked. It just caused the Death Eaters to laugh evilly.  
  
"Very noble Weasley, but were not going to kill you at least not yet."  
  
~*~  
  
Sweating and shaking I bolted up from my cot in Ginny's room. That dream was way to real, I could practically feel everything that was happening. I pulled myself from the cot and set off towards the kitchen, hoping to shake off the feeling left from the dream.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron sat at the kitchen table with his head resting on his hands. He was trying to sort out the strangest of dreams he had just had. It had started out quite nicely, just Hermione and him. Unfortunately it had went down hill from there when out of nowhere the Death Eaters had attacked. Worse yet the dream felt real, strangely real. Every touch, scent and feeling.  
  
"Why are you up?"  
  
The familiar voice made Ron jump and fall out of his chair. "What am I doing up! What about you?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep." I laughed, sitting down at the kitchen table across from Ron, or where he was sitting a few moments ago.  
  
Ron pulled himself off the floor and went to the counter. He grabbed two cups and filled them with tea. Setting one in front of me Ron took his seat and smiled.  
  
"I couldn't sleep either, had the weirdest dream."  
  
"Same here. What was yours about?"  
  
"Umm. I don't remember." Ron said quickly his face flushing red. "What about yours?"  
  
"I don't remember either." There was an awkward silence as we stared at each other. Ron's face was bright red, I assumed my face was too.  
  
"Do you think the Death Eaters will ever attack Hogwarts?" We both blurted out causing are eyes to widen with shock.  
  
"What dream did you have last night?" I asked, suspiciously. It couldn't possible be the same dream that's practically impossible.  
  
"I told you I don't remember." Ron said, raising his voice slightly. He was getting agitated.  
  
"I highly doubt that." I whispered loudly. Finally familiar ground, Ron and me fighting it was a lot more comfortable than flirting.  
  
"Why? I would've thought you would have said it was just like me to forget something." Ron shot back angrily.  
  
The nerve of him, one minute he's acting all sweet and the next he's telling me off. Two can play at this game.  
  
"Ronald Weasley if you think that I would say something like that, than apparently you don't know me that well." I jumped up from my seat and walked swiftly from the room.  
  
"Apparently you don't know yourself." Ron yelled after me. As I reached Ginny's room I heard Mrs. Weasley yelling softly at Ron for being up so late and for making so much noise that probably woke up the whole household. I smiled to myself that should teach him a lesson. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers you know who you are, I would have put your name on here but I can't get in my mailbox. Hope ya'll enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Forever and a day  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"It's been a week since Ron and me lasted talked but I wasn't going to crack, no matter how much he antagonizes me. The stupid prat would "accidentally" brush against me, then flash me one of those sexy smiles. I know your shocked I used sexy but I thought about this quite a lot and that's the only way to describe it. Boy! Do I hate him!  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Harry yelled.  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Harry. "Hmm?" I said simply.  
  
"The cabs are here we've got to go now otherwise were going to miss the Hogwarts express." Harry pulled himself into the cab and shut the door. I walked to the other side and yanked the door open. To my surprise the back seat was completely packed with two twins, Harry, and Ron.  
  
"Where am I supposed to sit?" I questioned. I looked up at the front seat where Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and someone's trunk were; then I looked suspiciously at Ron. He grinned back at me an evil glint in his eyes. Then without warning he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the cab and right on his lap. What the hell is he trying to do to me! Was this some twisted way of getting me to talk to him?  
  
I stared out the window the entire cab ride trying to ignore Ron's hand on my thigh and his breath on my neck. I was ready to praise the heavens when the cab finally stopped at King's Cross-Station and we all clambered out of the cab. Well I tried to clamber but Ron held me down in his lap and waited for everyone to make their way towards platform nine and three-quarters. Then he gently kissed my bare shoulder, then placed me outside the cab. My head was spinning as he fixed my white sundress that had rid up slightly. It had to be my imagination; he did not just do that.  
  
"Hermione let's go, you can dream of me later." He smirked. Damn Him!  
  
~*~  
  
The train ride usual relaxes me. I can just sit in the surprisingly comfortable chairs and read one of my new schoolbooks, while distantly listening to Harry and Ron talk about Qudditich. But this train ride was from hell! Thanks to Ron! Like I said before, damn him! And damn Harry while I'm at it. He just leaves the compartment without a word and leaves me alone with him.  
  
I tried to concentrate on my book but Ron was rustling around and my curious eyes averted their glare from my book to Ron. LOOK AWAY! My head screamed, come on eyes look away! Look away! Of course my eyes won't look away they would rather betray me, but then again seeing Ron without a shirt isn't an everyday occurrence. Ron feeling his eyes on me looked up with a smirked, he than grabbed my hand. Pull away! Damn it! My efforts went unnoticed as he easily pulled me to my feet and against his body in a matter of seconds. He put one of his arms around my waist and with his free hand he held my face up so I couldn't look away from his face.  
  
"Enjoying the show?" he almost purred. Before I could answer the compartment door slid open.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron instantly let go of me and grabbed his white shirt from the chair. He just yanked it over his head when Harry stepped in, his arms overflowing with sweets. Note to self: hex Harry into oblivion.  
  
"The trolley was outside so I bought us all some sweets." He smiled as he dropped the treats into a vacant seat. He looked back and forth between the two of us, his forehead beginning to crease meaning he was thinking. My face must be on fire, I inwardly groaned. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing." I muttered, flopping down into my seat and resuming my reading. Ron just smiled and pulled a pack of exploding snap out of his trunk.  
  
"Want to play, Harry?" He asked.  
  
"Course."  
  
"What about you, Hermione?" How is he so calm about everything acting as if nothing really happened. That stupid son of a - "Hermione? Do you want to play or not?"  
  
"No." I snapped quickly. Harry looked at me as if trying to figure out some sort of riddle, than he shrugged his shoulders and started to play that stupid card game. Honestly no skill needed to win, just pure luck.  
  
The rest of the ride went by quite smoothly honestly the stupid little git just played his stupid little git game having fun and while I tried to regain my composure and the little pride I had left, to face the menace known has Ron Weasley. I watched his reflection in the window has he wrapped one of his old school robes around pig's cage to shield him from the rain that was steadily coming down on to the students arriving Hogwarts. He has grown so much over the past summer that it didn't surprise me when Mrs. Weasley had to buy him all new clothes for school.  
  
"Come on Hermione. Let's get off this train and to the great hall I'm starving." Harry said, a little whine issuing from his mouth. He grabbed me by the arm and gently pulled towards the platform. What's with teenage guys and food, honestly!  
  
The three of us quickly jumped into the nearest horse-less carriage as the rain slowly turned from steady to downpour. The git of course sitting way to close me, he gave me a sly smile as I tried to move over. Then of course I would be sitting on top of Harry both of these guys are getting way to big. Wait! Rewind sitting on Harry isn't such a bad idea. I scooted up against Harry's warm body and laid my head on his broad shoulder.  
  
"Tell me when we arrive at the castle." I yawned I'm such a good little actress when I need to be. Harry just gave me a friendly smile and wrapped one of his arms around me. I closed my eyes but not before seeing the horrible look on Ron's face. It was sort of a mixture between anger and disgust, well that's what the git deserves after all two can play the game of love. O.k. I've been watching too much muggle television.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Good, bad tell me send me a review yeah I know it ended a little stupidly but trust me it's better than the original ending I had for this chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I feel so honored that so many people reviewed my story. It makes me want to sing. Some where over the rainbow, blue birds fly! Thank you thank  
you very much. My little Elvis meets Judy Garland imprecation could you imagine. Oy. Oh and speak of thanks, thank you so much Tora delirium (I believe that's how it's spelt sorry if it was wrong) without her I wouldn't  
be able to post my chapters. You're a lifesaver and not the white kind  
cause there kind of gross but the red ones are good. Hehe Enjoy!!  
  
Forever and a day  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Well dinner past by uneventful except for the fact that Ron refused to talk to Harry and me. It didn't really bother me, after all the git deserves it for being so smug about everything. He backed himself into this corner and I can't wait to see how he'll get out of this one.  
  
"Are you going in or not?" Ron's irritated voice asked from behind me. Whoops! I really have to stop dreaming about the great big git.  
  
"Maybe." I turned to face him, looking straight into his eyes. I'm not folding that easily Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Have it your way then." He grumbled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and carried me into the common room. Damn it! What in the hell is he doing? He dropped me rather harshly into a nearby chair.  
  
"Night." Ron said just as harshly as the way he threw me onto the chair. I can't believe he's this peeved. Listening to him stomp up the stairs to the boy's dorm makes me want to erase everything that had happened earlier that evening and just wrap my arms around his broad chest. Damn! I'm thinking of him again not good, must stop if I want to make it through the year.  
  
~*~  
  
I never knew Ron could go so long without talking to me, I know he's horrible stubborn but this is ridiculous. He doesn't even ask me for my homework instead he goes and uses Harry's. Yes, of course he made up with Harry their guys they stick together. Gods! The two stupid prats are really going to be a handful, just like every other guy. Well least the old muggle saying stands true, you can't live with them you can't live without them. Unfortunately for me I live with two, one who nags me and the other who flirts with me. Of course the stubborn jackass won't drop what happened in the carriage and the other nagging jackass is trying to get us to talk and find out what happened in the first place. I don't think I'll make it through Potions if he doesn't talk to me or tell Harry what happened.  
  
"Morning Mione." Ignore the stubborn jackass he's probably going to make some stupid comment, wait that wasn't stupid that was civil. Ron just said good morning to me but that damn nickname!  
  
"Umm...a... hi...err...Ron." Damn stuttering, and wipe that stupid grin off your face before I do.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked smiling. Why does he have to taunt me? With that stupid but deliciously sexy smile, and that husky voice that could make any young talented witch want to grab him by his tie and make him scream... "Mione are you all right?" he asked as he started to laugh.  
  
"What...Oh...yeah I'm fine, just surprised." Smooth Granger. I really have to keep my daydreaming for Binn's class and not for the middle of conversations.  
  
"Surprised about what, Mione?"  
  
"That a baffon, with the emotional range of a teaspoon can actually talk." I snapped. He deserves every inch of that insult after all he's still smiling at me.  
  
"Ouch Mione that hurts." Ron said in a sad voice that was annoyingly fake, "Can't we call it truce?" He shot Harry an angry look as he said this. I probably would have two if my best friend was laughing into his bowl of oatmeal then again my best friend was the one being called the emotionless baffon. "All right truce as long as you stop with that nickname."  
  
"I'll try Mione...err...I mean Hermione." He grumbled as Harry laughed even harder. "Come on where going to be late for Potions." Damn! I didn't get to eat anything. I watched Ron reach across the table and grab a piece of toast, and hand it out to me. Gods! I feel like he's reading my mind.  
  
"Thanks." I mumbled. I felt my cheeks burn. Damn, damn, damn! How does he do this to me?  
  
"No problem. Just one thing. Do you really think I'm a baffon?" Ron asked sweetly.  
  
"Sometimes Ron, sometimes." I laughed as we followed Harry out of the Great Hall to go to dreadful Potions. My day was getting so good and then we have to have Potions. Plah!  
  
~*~  
  
"Today will be brewing a potion to aid in Transfiguring certain items. It's an extremely complex potion so I suggest that whomever pairs with Longbottom do all the work and keep him as far from the cauldron as possible." Professor Snape growled as he stared pointedly at me. The only reason I always team up with Neville is to help him after all he really is quite smart but now I think I'm stuck with him. I watched Snape turn towards the board to write the ingredients that we would be using and I instinctively made my way towards Neville. Before I was able to take two steps a pair of arms laced around my waist causing me to fall backwards into Ron's broad but surprisingly soft chest.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He whispered into my ear. Gods! I'm literally shaking for this guy and I'm pretty sure he can feel it. Damn it! Harry walked past us quickly and over to Neville's cauldron. He's in on this I just know it. Urgh, Men!  
  
"You can let go of me now." I snapped irritability. Of course I wasn't really mad at him I was only trying to stop myself from this damn impulsive need to throw both of us on the ground and... Oh great! I'm starting to think like him. This can't be a good thing.  
  
I began to cut up dead Flobberworms as Ron worked next to me and of course way to close to me. The heat radiating off him was intense and it was mentally drugging me. I just hope I can finish this potion without messing up horribly. In a matter of minutes Ron and I were watching are cauldron as a dark blue potion simmered in it. I was so intent on watching the potion that I didn't realize until it was too late that Ron's hand was sliding up my side. Wow does that feel great. Wait! I mean... Damn him. I'll tell that prat off. I just turned to bite his head off, for his invasion of my space (his hand was now resting on my hip) when the dungeon door swung open violently and an extremely disheveled Professor McGonagall ran into the classroom.  
  
"Severus... you need... to come now." She panted as she grabbed his upper arm and began to drag him towards the door. That's definitely remarkable strength for a woman of her age and I've never seen McGonagall so worked up. Her cheeks were flushed with color and there were pieces of black hair falling into her face. Snape seemed to sense her urgency as he ushered her out the door he turned and barked.  
  
"Clean up and leave. If I hear about anything happening down here you'll all receive detentions for the rest of the term."  
  
"Wonder what that's all about?" Ron asked know one in particular as his hand left my waist and reached across me for a vial. I was really starting to enjoy the feel of his hand, no wait... I'm glad he let go of me. Gods! Do I need a psychiatrist or as Ron would say a muggle head doctor he's always so cute when he's trying to describe muggle things. He always gets this look of concentration and it's just adorable.  
  
My little trip to Ron world was interrupted when Malfoy's greasy voice traveled to my ears. "Wow I didn't know McGonagall could look so desperate she probably needed a shag." Eww! Disgusting that was not something I needed to hear let alone conjuring a mental image. I glanced sideways at Ron and by the look of disgust that floated over his features he was thinking the exact thing I was thinking. Neither of us said anything back as the threat of detentions from Snape loomed over us. After all we are both prefects and we don't need to set a bad example. Another great thing about my red head god he was a prefect. He actually showing some responsibility and that badge doesn't look half-bad on him. It makes him look really sexy well in my eyes anyway.  
  
"Mione come on let's go help Harry." Ron said to me as he brushed past making me squeak. He did not just grab my bum. He wouldn't do that, but that damn smile on his face most likely means that he just did. I love that smile he looks very playful. I made my way over to help Harry, Neville, and Ron clean up still dreaming of all the ways that I could make that playful smile appear on his face. He really is starting to rub off on me.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. It's kinda short but then again so are my other chapters. I just noticed that I never said what year it was it was gonna be fifth but I changed it to sixth year but the first couple of chapters won't have any references to OotP. Except for the prefect thing and the emotional range of a teaspoon thing. J.K. that was the best insult. Please review it really makes my day. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: next chapter hope you like. I know that Hermione's a little OOC but think about it do we really know how she thinks really. I mean she maybe prim and proper on the outside but on the inside she could be a wild child. As always thanks to Tora delirium without her help I wouldn't be able to post. Enjoy.  
  
Forever and a day  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Doesn't the hall look less crowded?" Harry asked, I looked around and noticed quite a few students and a couple teachers missing.  
  
"Wondering if it has something to do with before." I pondered. Rumors had been spreading but none of them could possible be true. After all Hogwarts is one of the most secure places in the wizarding world. There's no possible way death eaters could attack it just wasn't possible.  
  
"All the pieces seem to fit don't they?" Ron said as he started to devour a raspberry tart.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked as I watched his tongue dart out to lick the jelly off his chin. Why does he do this to me? Darting that perfectly delectable tongue out between his beautiful full pink lips.  
  
"The way McGonagall and Snape acted, no afternoon classes, not allowed to leave are common rooms." He looked up from his dessert and grinned, "see Mione I'm not as dumb as you think. I'm not just a pretty face." I'll say he not only has a pretty face he as a beautiful body and a laugh that could make you weak in the knees.  
  
Before either Harry or me could answer, a hush fellow over the Great Hall as Dumbledore strolled towards the High table followed closely by Snape and McGonagall. Finally some answers to what's going on. Apparently everyone had been think the same thing since every eye was on the three professors.  
  
"I'm sure you all are wondering about the events of this morning." Of course we're wondering that could be the reason we're all staring at you. O.k. I want to know the truth a little too much. I wonder if I can handle the truth. I really have to stop watching so many muggle movies. "I have heard the rumors that have been floating around between all of you and I'm sorry to inform you all that the rumors are not so far fetched. Somehow a few of Voldemort's Death Eaters found there way on to Hogwarts grounds and attacked the fifth years that were studying in the Greenhouse. Thankfully everyone is fine and there was so serious damage to any of the Greenhouses and their contents. I assure you that you are all perfectly safe here and that every teacher is working to find out how these Death Eaters got in and we'll do everything to prevent this from ever happening again." Dumbledore sat to a stunned silence and began to talk to McGonagall in a low voice. The silence was deafening then all at once it seemed that everyone in the hall began to talk.  
  
"How? I thought Hogwarts had all sort of charms around it?" Ron asked, his face was unnaturally pale and his freckles stood out in contrast. Forget that there are more important things to worry about.  
  
"They must have come through the Forbidden Forest, there can't be any other way." Harry answered looking just as bad as Ron did.  
  
"Read Hogwarts, a History. In the meantime we have more important things to worry about." I said. Both guys looked at me like I was insane. I know what I'm talking about. "Ron, Ginny's in fifth year and the fifth years were in the Greenhouse." I wonder if under those thick skulls are blonde brains. Honestly.  
  
"I'm sure she's all right." Harry said quickly, "After all Dumbledore said no one was hurt." That's true Dumbledore wouldn't lie. I stared blankly at the high table until a sharp voice made me jump. I really hate when people do that.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, Granger. You are to report to my office as soon as you've finished with your dinner." Professor McGonagall said as she swiftly walked past us and out of the hall.  
  
"What if something really did happen to Ginny and they just want to tell us in private." Ron squeaked. No Dumbledore would not lie to us. This can't be possible. Ron looks like he's going to start hyperventilating. There's most likely a thousand different possibilities going through his beautiful redhead of what could be wrong with his sister if there was anything at all.  
  
"Calm down." I said soothingly placing my hand on top of his shaking one. "If it was really something to do with Ginny they wouldn't wait to tell us."  
  
"I suppose you're right." Ron sighed. As he begun to calm down. I went to pull my hand away but Ron's just clasped my tighter. A mischievous grin spread across his face and I knew instantly that he wasn't letting go anytime soon. Damn prat! I try to be nice and look where I end up, chained to Ron. Though a being chained up to Ron could have some delicious results.  
  
"I'm done eating." Harry said casually, as he got up from the table. He seemed not to notice Ron and me or he was just playing dumb. I can never really tell with that one. "Let's go see what McGonagall wants."  
  
"Alright." Ron said has he got up and followed Harry out of the Great hall, dragging me behind him since he refused to let go of my hand. Note to self this is the last time I try to comfort Ron, the very last.  
  
~*~  
  
"You three will have to drop any unnecessary classes and take extra defense lessons. They will not only include regular wizarding defenses like spells and potions but also you'll learn how to defend yourselves with muggle weapons and learn simple kicks and punches." Dumbledore explained. The three of us just sat there in disbelief. When we arrived at McGonagall's office, Professor Dumbledore told us all about the Death eater attack and what he thought would help protect Harry and possibly the rest of the school. I'm glad that there all for protection but honestly making us drop classes that could seriously jeprodise are education and exactly what classes are we being forced to drop?  
  
"Umm... Professor, what classes are we dropping?" Ron asked hopefully. It's quite obvious that he doesn't care about his education. Honestly you would've thought I got through that thick skull of his by now.  
  
"Classes like Divination and Arithmancy." Dumbledore said simply. His features growing softer at the horrid look on my face.  
  
"But, Headmaster I love Arithmancy can't I keep that subject I know I would be able to handle extra classes." I pleaded with him. He can't do this to me!  
  
"Will discuss that later Miss Granger. Right now I have some other things to tell you. I've assigned each of you a member of the Order to watch over you while your here or anywhere else for that matter. They will be helping you with your extra defense lessons and anything else you need help on that you might need to know." Just as Dumbledore finished speaking the door of McGonagall's office opened and three people walked in. First was Professor Snape followed by Remus Lupin and a woman with black hair and blue eyes that were framed by trendy glasses, she looks so familiar but I can't put my finger on who she reminds me of.  
  
"Harry, Remus will be with you," Dumbledore announced, bringing my thoughts to a halt. "Ron Professor Snape will be your watcher..." Ron groaned loudly, earning him a stern look from Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Hermione you'll be with Anna McGonagall, she's my great niece." McGonagall added quickly, most likely answering the question that was on everyone's mind, well maybe not Dumbledore's but practically everyone's. Least I know now why she looks so familiar, she looks really nice too, and least she's not Snape. Poor Ron, oh well! I'm sure he'll survive for about a month.  
  
"That's all I need to tell you now." Dumbledore said, as he got up from the chair he was sitting on. "Will discuss your classes this weekend but until then you will go on with school as normal including homework." Ron groaned again.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe Snape is supposed to protect me and help me. He'll probably try get me killed because I'm positive that he doesn't want to save me if it puts him in harms way." Ron grumbled for the gazillonth time that night. The three of us were sitting at our usual table in the common room trying to finish are Potions essay for tomorrows class. Usually I would've of been done a while a go but my mind was way to distracted with the death eaters and extra defense lessons and that incredible scent wafting off of Ron, a little musk mixed with maybe pine, definitely masculine.  
  
"Ron, you know that's not true. Snape is on our side and know matter how much he dislikes us he's not going to let you die. Besides that he would never let Dumbledore down." I said firmly. I'm putting an end to this right now his whining is driving me insane along with his scent but mostly his whining.  
  
"Whatever you say Mione." Ron replied as he went back to his essay. Whoa! I was definitely not expecting that, I was waiting for the arguing, the fierce voices, and the use of my full name. Harry looked at Ron with a puzzled look, but when Ron didn't answer he just shrugged and went back to flipping randomly through his Potions book.  
  
Several minutes passed since any of use spoke, but I knew that neither boy was concentrating on there essay, in fact I could feel Ron's eyes on me which was causing me to repeat the same sentence on my essay. Damn him! My essay was almost finished too. I grabbed my wand from my bag and angrily muttered the erasing charm.  
  
"Something wrong Mione." Ron whispered, so Harry wouldn't hear him. I think he was to enthralled in his Quidditch that he was disguising as his Potions essay (I'm not dumb!) to even notice that someone was talking.  
  
"No!" I snapped loudly, causing Harry to jump. This is his entire fault, I'm not sure how yet but I'll think of something.  
  
"You know Mione I could really use your help on this essay." Why in the name of the Gods! Is he moving closer to me? Harry's sitting right next to us he can't start doing this not right now. Wait a second! Where the hell did Harry go? He was just here. That stupid git! Leaving a vulnerable woman alone with an extremely randy teenage boy.  
  
"Ron...you...you're not copying." I gulped. Where did everybody go?  
  
"I just want some help. Can't you help me?" What is he implying surely not that, why am I even thinking about things like that. Damn you Ronald Weasley! For making me think like a hormone driven teenager, and if he gets any closer I'm going to end up acting like a hormone driven teenager.  
  
"Ron!" I moaned. Damn it! It wasn't supposed to sound like that. It was supposed to be stern, almost telling him off. Not low and sexy. Ron obliviously taking the lateral meaning grabbed me by the waist and yanked me towards his lap... onto his lap... straddling his lap. Oh Merlin! What have I got myself into.  
"Hermione?" his voice sounds so serious, "Look at me," Okie dokie, wow his eyes are really dark, like a midnight blue. "Can I kiss you?" YES!!!  
  
"Umm..." oh great now's not the time to get tongue-tied unless it's with Ron's tongue.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Ron laughed. Holy crap! Who would've thought his lips could be so velvety. Gods! This better not end.  
  
"Aeroplane." Ouch! Damn it!  
  
"Damn it." Ron mumbled, As he picked me up off the floor and set me on the chair. We both watched as the portrait hole swung open and a rumpled looking Ginny stalked in.  
  
"Stupid prat...always acting so damn pompous." Ginny mumbled to herself. Not noticing either of us, which was probably a good thing since my face, was surely bright red.  
  
"What in the world are you doing?" Ron said sternly. Ginny jumped and squeaked as she spun on her heel to face us. What a great time to start playing prefect.  
  
"I'm walking, Ronnie are you going blind from wanking too much?" Ginny snapped, as she disappeared up the girl's staircase. Ronnie what a great nickname I got to remember that one.  
  
"She's hiding something." Ron grumbled as he actually went back to his very short Potions essay. I would rather resume are little snog sessions... listen to me I must be under some kind of spell.  
  
"Just because she doesn't tell you something doesn't mean she's hiding anything." I know she would at least tell me, wait did he just stick his tongue out at me. How old his he five. That tongue did look rather inviting poking out between his velvet soft lips.  
  
"Goodnight Mione." Ron whispered in my ear before giving me a quick kiss on the lips and heading up to the boy's dorm. I really have to limit my dreaming to bed... and possibly History of Magic.  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: Hope you liked this chapter it maybe a while for the fifth chapter since school is starting and the fall play. But reviews could always be encouraging. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took so long I've been busy with school and I lost my notebook for a while so I couldn't type up chapter 5 but I found it and low  
and behold it was sitting next to my computer. Then I got an inspiring review that said write more dammit! So I did and I hope it satisfies your  
quench for this story. That made no sense what so ever did it?  
  
Forever and a day  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The dread Halloween ball, well o.k. It's not dreaded to most of the population of Hogwarts, just by me and possibly Neville. I'm not exactly one of those girls that get all excited about going to a ball where you have to constantly worry about her makeup or have a guy constantly moving his hands below waist level. At least it's a "muggle dress-up ball" as Ron so elegantly puts it. Wonder where that gorgeous member of the male species is? He was supposed to be at Quidditch practice but Ginny had been in here looking for him. It's been over a month since he kissed me and it's driving me up the wall. He hasn't even touched me except for the quick hug I received for my birthday.  
  
"Mione can I talk to you?" The bookcase asked meekly, actually the blushing red head behind the bookcase.  
  
"What are you doing here I thought you had to be at Quidditch?"  
  
"I am but I skipped it. Don't look at me that way Mione I had a good reason."  
  
"Ron you have responsibility to your teammates how could they have a proper practice if their team keeper isn't present. Honestly! How selfish are you? Harry's going to be livid when..."  
  
"Will you go to the ball with me?"  
  
Is he serious or was he just trying to stop my rant and if he was joking he better start running so help me Gods! If I let Ronald Weasley...  
  
"Well, How about it?"  
  
...Sweep me off my feet. "I suppose." What kind of answer was that, he's going to think you said yes just to be nice...  
  
"Excellent!" ... or not. Well this is a pleasant surprise. I'm going to the not so dreadful ball with Ron, who is entirely to close to me!  
  
"What are you doing?" please say something with kissing.  
  
"Kissing you." YES!  
  
"HERMIONE I'M GOING TO STRANGLE RON WITH HIS OWN BROOMSTICK!" Harry whispered, angrily. Damn him!  
  
"Shit." Ron mumbled, as he dropped to his knees and disappeared under the table I was sitting at. Is he insane this can not look decent at all?  
  
"Hello Harry. How was practice?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could muster especially when Ron was sitting up against my skirt-clad legs.  
  
"Have you see Ron?" he asked in his I'm staying clam as long as I can wring Ron's neck. Harry as been getting unbelievably stressed ever since he took over as Quidditch captain and of course the impeding threat of Voldemort.  
  
"N...no." What the hell is Ron doing down there? His hand should not be on my leg not to mention passed the hem of my skirt.  
  
"If you see him tell him to find me."  
  
"No proBLEM." Whoa! What the hell?  
  
"Are you o.k.?"  
  
"Fine just fine." I squeaked. Harry shrugged and left the library as I pulled Ron out from under the table.  
  
"Ouch! Mione you're pulling my hair out." Ron whimpered as I let go of his fiery, not to mention silky, hair.  
  
"What was that!" I shrieked, earning an annoyed look from Madam Pince.  
  
"I told you I was going to kiss you and since we were so rudely interrupted I decided to improvise."  
  
"You kissed the back of my knee!" not to mention I felt a tongue.  
  
"I couldn't help it. It looked so soft. Besides you can't sit in front of me and say you didn't enjoy it."  
  
"That's not the point Ron..."  
  
"HA! So you did like it!"  
  
"You're and insufferable prat."  
  
"Whatever you say Mione." Ron laughed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, as we walked out of the library.  
  
"Alright Ronnie let's go find Harry before he hurts some innocent first year." Maybe Halloween won't be so dreadful after all; I get to walk into the ball with one of the most magnificent males out of the entire species. Let's hope Harry doesn't get to him first.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ginny are you sure about this?" I asked, as I looked at myself in the full- length mirror.  
  
"Hermione you're gorgeous." Ginny answered without even looking at me. I'm still not sure about that statement. My hair is still bushy and curly but that was the only truly recognizable thing about me. I'm wearing a beautiful knee length white dress and white sandals that add a few extra inches to my height. After all I am going to be dancing in Ron's arms. My whole body shimmers from the glitter Ginny insisted I wear. My face still had on very little make up but you could definitely notice the addition more so around the eyes. The biggest change was probably the wings attached to my back. Let's hope Ron likes this costume he told Ginny to make me dress as an angel and it's not everyday that I'll wear wings and a white dress for someone.  
  
"Who are you going to the dance with, Gin?" I asked as I started towards the door.  
  
"No one!" Ginny answered quickly her whole body tensing, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just asking."  
  
"Wow Mione you look beautiful." Ron's jaw dropped as Ginny and I descended the last of the girl's staircase. He took my hand and pulled me into an awkward hug due to my wings. Beautiful was the only word I could think of for Ron as I took a step back and admired his costume. He was dressed in an extremely stylish black muggle suit with a black shirt and shiny black tie to match. I probably wouldn't have guessed whom he was dressed up as except for the fact that there was two gelled pieces of hair in the shape of horns. Real creative Ron The devil and an angel.  
  
"Let's get going Mione I want to show you off." Ron smiled as he grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out of the common room and towards the Great Hall.  
  
A/N: It kind of just stops but I wanted to get another chapter up for you peoples. The next should be really interesting if I write it right. Thanks for reading my story it really brings joy to me that I'm not the only one who likes my story. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ok here's the 6th chapter and I'm sorry I made you all wait so long. I sort of got writer's block plus I've been trying to get a West Wing fic.  
written but it's not going to well. Enjoy!  
  
Forever and a day  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Heaven I'm in heaven And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak And I seem to find the happiness I seek When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek  
  
"Hermione, Hey Hermione what in the world are you humming?" Ron asked as he led me around the dance floor with uncommon grace, escipally for Ron. This man has me on cloud nine and I have know intention of coming down except for the fact that his huge grin that meant I had started either humming or singing Sinatra without my own knowledge.  
  
"It was nothing Ron." I blushed, this is definitely one of those times that old blue eyes is called for, screw whatever the romantic wizard song that was on. Sinatra rules! Yet, if Ron's hand goes in lower I might have to start humming Marvin Gaye, I really should slap him after all we are surround my all are fellow classmates and Teachers and I don't need to look like some kind of...  
  
"What are you thinking?" He whispered into my ear.  
  
"I'm a women Ron do you really want to know what's going on in my head?"  
  
"Sometimes it would help me a great deal." He laughed, and unexpectedly dipped me, which scared the living daylights out of me. I've seen him drop many, many things and thank god I'm not one of them like I said before he's an amazing dancer.  
  
"Where did you learn how to dance like Fred Astaire?" I asked not thinking and just letting the dancing take over my senses.  
  
"Well I have know bloody clue who Fred Astaire is but I learned how to dance from my mum. She used to tell us that every proper gentleman knows how to sweep a women off her feet, even Fred and George know how to dance." Ron's ears had begun to turn red at his initial confession, but as I smiled he began to realize he shouldn't be embarrassed around me. After all I've liked him since I first saw that lanky little boy with the dirt on his nose.  
  
I lifted my head from his shoulder and glanced around at the couples littering the dance floor. The whole school seemed to be out here even Neville was dancing with Hannah Abbot and Ginny was in a far corner with her mystery date. Damn his face is covered in a mask I'm going to die before she tells me whose she's been seeing. Scanning the walls I noticed McGongall and Snape watching us from the far wall. McGongall looked pleased from what I could see in the pale light and Snape wore his usual glare. It could've been pitch black and I still would've known what his expression was.  
  
"He's been watching me constantly ever since that talk with Dumbledore." Ron muttered as he glanced in the direction I was looking.  
  
"It's their job. Professor Dumbledore told them never to let us out of their sight." "I know, I know. It's just I really want to kiss you, but I'll have nightmares for weeks if I let Snape watch me do it. I don't think he even blinks." Ron said, letting out sigh. "It creeps me out, Mione."  
  
I have know clue what he said after the words "want to kiss you" came threw that gorgeous mouth. He better kiss me right here, right now! I don't like men who break their promises. I wouldn't care if the whole world were watching us let's just get the show on the road buster!  
  
"Do you Mione?"  
  
"Do I what? And don't call me that." I growled. "Nevermind... it's obliviously not that important to you." He couldn't hide his grin of amusement as a new song kicked up with a little faster tempo.  
  
"Come on tell me please." I'm whining like a four-year-old but it just seemed to amuse him even more.  
  
"Mione, Mione, Mione." He mumbled as he twirled me and then again dipped me still scaring the crap out of me. Holy Hell! This man practically has two personalities. He spun me into his arms before pulling me towards the Great Hall doors.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked not liking the mischievous look in his eyes or the smile Harry gave him as we passed by.  
  
"For a walk." He smirked as he adjusted my short wing span to rest his chin on my shoulder.  
  
"Is this a good idea? Maybe we should tell Snape or McGongall."  
  
"Mione will be fine. It's not like we're running away to Hogsmeade to get eloped, We are just taking a walk like every other Hogwarts couple, after all that's why Flitwick spent so much time charming this garden.  
  
He does have a point, I mean, what could possibly happen. Hogwarts is protected by all the latest protection spells and some of the best wizards and witches work here so it can't be so harmless to take a walk, plus I don't think I could object to Ron has he kisses my neck like that.  
  
"Mione you haven't talked for a couple minutes. What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I was just thinking, Ronald. It's something I do."  
  
"You and every other women that walks this earth."  
  
"Very funny." I growled as I turned to face him and let him have a piece of my mind, till I noticed something over his shoulder. Which would've been impossible without the heels. "By the way, your plan isn't working out the way you hoped?"  
  
"What?" the look of confusion on his face was genuine.  
  
"We're not alone, Einstein. McGongall and Snape followed us." Oh he has that sad puppy dog look on his face to bad he made the crack about women otherwise I would feel sorry for him.  
  
"Do you think they're mad?" Ron asked as he spun around to face the approaching teachers.  
  
"I'm not sure they both look kind of mad but then again Snape always looks that way." "Do you think we're doomed?"  
  
"Most likely."  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Snape huffed as McGongall and he caught up to us. Yep they're both definitely mad. No doubt in my mind, I knew this was a bad idea from the start, I should've listened to my instincts instead of a male.  
  
"We were just walking." Ron growled as he wrapped his arms protectively around my waist.  
  
"You should've told us!" McGongall yelled placing he hands on her hips.  
  
"We're sorry." I said quickly "It'll never happen again." "Your damn straight it won't happen again. How could you two be so selfish you should already know how short a time it takes to get taken!" Snape shouted as he grabbed Ron's shirtsleeve.  
  
"I understand will you let go of me!" Ron snapped as he jerked away from Snape's grasp.  
  
"I'm afraid that just your understandings and apologies will not be enough. Both of you will not be able to leave Gryffindor tower unless you are escorted by one of us." McGongall stated, as she turned to head back towards the castle.  
  
"Sorry Mione." Ron whispered to me as we followed Snape and McGongall to Gryffindor tower. They seemed to be fighting each other on the way Snape handled the situation and Ron and I were trying to stay out of the way.  
  
"It's alright. I should've insisted that we stay at the ball." I muttered trying not to look to discouraged, after all he still hasn't kissed me and he did promise, sort of.  
  
"Do you think I could sneak a kiss in without the Nazi teachers noticing?"  
  
"Ronald! We'll discuss calling are mentors Nazi's later, how do you even know who the Nazi's are, you've never taken a muggle course in your life..."  
  
"Mione can we get back on track, please?"  
  
"What? Yeah sure, we can't."  
  
"Why not?" here come the puppy dog eyes again.  
  
"First of all we just got in trouble do you really want Snape to jump down our..."  
  
Now this is nice how can his lips be so soft they might be softer than my if it's possible. Could it be possible that the world would stop on a simple kiss? Is someone clearing their throat? Damn Ron's moving. I opened my eyes to see an amused smile on Ron and a not so amused look from Snape and McGongall. Why don't I listen to my instincts?  
  
A/n: Hope this chapter was to your liking? Questions, comments, just review! Sound like a cheese infomercial. 


End file.
